Cabeza de Gorgona
by SunaRen
Summary: "Los Reyes Marinos no eran los únicos monstruos del mar. Mujeres que hacían el trabajo de un hombre, esas, eran mujeres terribles. Esas, eran las Kuja."
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

**_._**

_"de la que soy_  
_nada os voy a ocultar_  
_prefiero ser cabeza de gorgona_  
_que torso de sirena_  
_y aunque los labios del deseo_  
_me depararon el olvido_  
_yo apostaría nuevamente_  
_por sus más bellos estragos_  
_con esta autenticidad_  
_que da el demonio a sus hijas."_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Tina Suárez Rojas, "Comparecencia"**._

* * *

-Ran, ¿La Emperatriz va a bañarse?

La guerrera ladeó su rostro para encontrarse con la incertidumbre de los rostros infantiles. Les sonrió con amor (adoraba a las pequeñas, ¡esas futuras grandes guerreras!), y se volteó hacia ellas, poniéndose en cuclillas y quedando así a su altura.

-¿No lo saben?

Negaron con la cabeza. Ran reflexionó que eran todavía muy pequeñas.

-Esta vez el tronar del gong es diferente, no está avisando que la Emperatriz va a tomar un baño.

-¿Entonces?-inquirieron al unísono.

La calle rebosaba ánimo; mujeres, robustas y agraciadas mujeres, se aunaban en grupos bulliciosos, entusiasmadas por la buena nueva. A la vera del camino, bordeando el empedrado, el palacio Kuja, magna arquitectura, era punto de encuentro de todas las miradas.

-Entonces, habrá bailes y celebración, siempre los hay. Estamos siendo bendecidas por una energía muy poderosa y buena, y ese es motivo suficiente para agradecer y celebrar-Calló un instante, sus oyentes le regalaban un brillo de curiosa expectación. Percibía las pisadas inquietas de sus compañeras a través de la dura roca y sentía una emoción blanda y ruidosa-; es la bendición de Hebihime-sama sobre nosotras, que somos su pueblo.

Las niñas se miraron asombradas; querían ser parte de esa alegría, querían saber. En adelante, años más tarde, recordarían las palabras de la pirata Kuja por la que su admiración no empequeñeció a lo largo del tiempo: _"Si una amiga les regala su tesoro, es porque su amistad es especial. Quizá, cuando crezcan, si mantienen su amistad, intercambien entre ustedes esos objetos tan preciados"._

…

El Calm Belt es una zona más allá de los límites en los que la civilización es posible, justamente, para una mente civilizada. Los Reyes Marinos no se guarecían en el imaginario del hombre, eran la monstruosidad concreta y real de esas aguas, ilusoriamente mansas.

No es posible, por ende, pensar en la civilización en un mundo donde el terror de lo salvaje excita la fantasía. Es por eso, que la existencia de Amazon Lily era casi mítica. Se hablaba de mujeres de una belleza exótica, aisladas en las murallas que ellas mismas habían construido, que luchaban con bestias no menos feroces que su carácter y fuerza inhumanos.

Los Reyes Marinos no eran los únicos monstruos del mar. Mujeres que hacían el trabajo de un hombre, esas, eran mujeres terribles. Esas, eran las Kuja.

Una vez cada cierto tiempo abandonaban la isla para germinar en sus vientres la semilla de una futura amazona. Se decía que los niños eran asesinados apenas nacer, y que los hombres, saqueados por viles y desvergonzadas artimañas, tampoco eran perdonados.

Lo sensual se confundía con lo perverso; si eras atrapado por la mirada maliciosa de estas mujeres pecaminosas, pagarías tu indiscreción. Lucían sus atributos femeninos sin ningún decoro y ocultaban el grotesco de sus malformaciones hasta haber apresado a las víctimas en su engaño, porque eran criaturas monstruosas después de todo. Decían que su piel suave se convertía en duras escamas, que tenían las extremidades de un reptil, y otros, que sus cabellos se agitaban como sierpes.

Si algo de autentico tenían esos rumores, era el temor que traslucían, legítimo e infinitamente comprensible; porque esas criaturas abominables, esos seres perversos, no eran mujeres. No eran las mujeres del hombre. Lo femenino, lo pasivo, lo receptivo. Evadían el orden natural de las cosas, y todo lo que estuviera fuera de ese orden constituía una amenaza real y concreta.

Las guerreras Kuja eran las enemigas del hombre.

Libres de la civilización a la que desafiaban con sus costumbres, indiferentes al juicio del raciocinio común; más allá de la frontera; construyeron su futuro, su pasado, su presente.

Las guerreras Kuja eran piratas. Y su líder, Boa Hancock, orgullo y deleite a los ojos de su tribu, la Emperatriz Pirata, velaba por la libertad de las suyas.

Amazon Lily, el hogar de las mujeres guerreras, la Tribu Kuja, es el lugar con el que un hombre jamás debe soñar, en el que jamás debe poner un pie. Las leyes de la isla no eran indulgentes al respecto: la creencia en ellas revelaba una convicción heredada. Convicción y libertad. El emblema de la tribu simbolizaba estos valores y la tenacidad con que fueron defendidos a lo largo de generaciones.

La ira de la Gorgona no debía ser despertada por quien estimara su vida. La Emperatriz encarnaba esa fuerza vesánica, era la mismísima Gorgona.

Y entre los altos muros del Palacio Kuja, en la palaciega comodidad de la alcoba principal, Boa Hancock, la Emperatriz, hacía retemblar el eco de la acústica, aquejada por una sensibilidad en el ánimo que la abandonaba a las exclamaciones, la rabia, el histerismo.

Era ese momento especial del mes.

Ese día especial del mes en el que el gong se hacía oír con elevado ímpetu. Las cosechas serían buenas; los días, propicios, fructuosos; la lozanía comenzaría a respirarse en el aire, la suerte no podría brillar más fuerte en esa semana; eran tiempos de alegría, de bien, de provecho, de amor.

Podía absorberse una poderosa energía, fluido de buen agüero.

Y todo comenzaba ese día, consecuente a un ciclo. La plaza del mercado se llenó de voces, unidas a un parloteo común al sentir general.

Toda mujer Kuja dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para contemplar el palacio, que las guarecía a cada una bajo el mismo estandarte, los mismos valores.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tema: **Acepción de la menstruación en culturas distintas.

**Parejas:** KikyoxMargaret/ WiperxLaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-¡Enel!

Aisa retrocedió asustada. La voz del descendiente del legendario guerrero Calgara arrastraba una rabia ronca, severa, atávica; los puños apretados, el rostro vuelto hacia la tierra, hacia Shandora. Su expresión era impenetrable para ella, oculta tras los pliegues estirados de una carpa.

Se hallaban en el margen periférico de la comarca, alejado de los toldos humeantes-hogar de las familias-, dispuestos en el centro, adentro, en el corazón de la tribu. Allí, carpas vacías u olvidadas con sus armas o cachivaches se desperdigaban distanciadas unas de otras, amontonándose a medida que se adentraban en la vida cotidiana de los pobladores.

A esa hora, su madre pasearía por las tiendas del mercado, seguramente extrañada de no haberla encontrado y llevado consigo; comerían pescado ese día: la pesca había sido buena. Lo oyó de un pescador en la mañana, antes de escurrirse entre los rincones detrás de la sombra robusta del guerrero más temible en toda la aldea.

Laki le había dicho que tenía una fijación extraña al perseguirlo cuando su sola presencia la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies. Pero se había vuelto costumbre en ella y en un eventual fastidio para el shandian en cuestión.

La cercanía de ese hombre imponía en su interior la voz estentórea de una existencia furibunda, salvaje en su cólera y en su tristeza. Sufría, ella lo sabía.

Desde que tuviera conciencia ella era capaz de percibir el maná, la sustancia viva e intangible que fluía en la naturaleza de todas las cosas y todas las personas. La misma tierra de Shandora era como un profundo latido que la arrullaba cuando las voces dentro de ella se agitaban en una turbia confusión, maraña de emociones demasiado intensas para su cuerpecito.

Aisa lo comprendía; era una niña pero lo comprendía muy bien: Wiper era el orgullo de los Shandian; un pueblo arrancado de sus raíces, rechazado por la conquista, mutilado por la avaricia de otros. Algunas veces se reconoció en el dolor del pasado y lo hizo propio; la historia de su pueblo, de su origen, era una herida abierta que cargaba con la cabeza en alto, como guerrera de Shandia. Pero el dolor que penetraba su corazón infantil cuando se escurría entre los vendedores de pescado persiguiendo una espalda solitaria no podía pertenecerle a las voces de la historia, era alma y carne de un solo hombre, de Wiper.

Había oído una vez al viejo chaman hablar sobre los espíritus que anidaban en el alma de los hombres mientras se escabullía temiendo que ella y su tesoro fueran descubiertos; buenos o malos, los espíritus fermentaban sus esperanzas y promesas en los que habrían de perpetuar su linaje; era una llama siempre viva la proyección de la voluntad del hombre, que trascendería el tiempo mientras un niño gateara sobre la tierra. Ese niño era orgullo, promesa, futuro. Nada moría, todo trascendía.

Para la comunidad de la tribu, Wiper era ese niño.

Era como si el fuego de Shandia crepitara en su corazón; la voluntad de Wiper, la voluntad heredada, era de una fortaleza contra la que los miedos más triviales de los hombres chocaban y se amedrentaban. Él no dudaba, él no temía, él no se daba por vencido. Los demás lo respetaban, lo admiraban, y temblaban imperceptiblemente ante su tesón de brasa, avasallados por una convicción incólume.

Temible era su presencia, pero era un niño al fin y al cabo, y por ello Aisa no podía evitar no querer quitarle el ojo de encima. Después de todo, con los demás niños de la tribu, ella demostraba tener un carácter maternal cuando alguno acababa lastimándose o era reprendido por los mayores. Sus compañeros de juego recurrían a la caricia de su amabilidad cada vez que buscaban consejo, y encontraban en ella alguien en quien confiar y guarecerse.

-Aisa, ¿qué haces aquí?-La aludida sintió un estremecimiento que trepaba rápidamente con patas de araña por su columna-, ¿no irás a buscar tesoros, verdad?- Laki ladeó una sonrisa condescendiente que se contradecía con el tono de advertencia que quería imprimir en la suavidad de su voz- Tu madre te ha estado buscando para comer.

No podía ser peor. Devolvió una mueca descompuesta a la mirada ladeada del guerrero, extrañado y serio; al contemplarse, las palabras ya estaban dichas. Silencio. Le siguió un berrido indiferente, y el hombre pasó de ella.

Laki encontró a su sobrina con un brillo de desafío en la mirada, los femeninos puños apretados, y temblorosa como un gato arisco. Cuando divisó a Wiper, comprendió.

-No deberías andar por aquí-recalcó. Recortó su esbelta silueta hincando una rodilla en el suelo, enfrentada al rostro enfadado de su prima. Apoyó el brazo derecho en la pierna flexionada y se encorvó a medias, apartando las distancias con el brillo indulgente de su mirada.

-Lo que haga es asunto mío- soltó, cruzada de brazos, sin mirarla. Un punto en la nada purísima de las nubes parecía el único merecedor de la violencia en sus ojos, y de la llama ardiente de vida en ellos.

-¿No tienes hambre?

La expresión aquejada y los párpados bajos la sorprendieron. Ante esa inesperada reacción, las pestañas de mujer oscilaron ensombreciendo de preocupado interés la nota oscura de sus pupilas.

-Me duele el estómago-comentó, frotándose la zona adolorida.

Laki sonrió.

-¿No habrás abusado de los dulces que repartió el chaman entre los niños?-dijo, apreciando entonces el gesto culpable en los labios de la muchachita.

La sangre se apresuró a captar sorpresa y alarma de la mujer comandante, como roja serpiente que se proyecta errática en el aire antes de acertar la mordedura, pequeña y limpia y largamente dolorosa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nyon-ba contemplaba con aire escéptico y sometida paciencia los arranques temperamentales de la protectora de Amazon Lily, acostumbrada su anciana amabilidad a los berrinches berrinchudos que se apretujaban en una innumerable lista de invectivas imaginarias. El humor caprichoso de la emperatriz inflaba sus pechos erguidos y estos rimaban una cadencia que se acoplaba al compás estrepitoso de una respiración aireada, irritada, desilusionada a veces.

La piel, caliente y fría, enrojecía sujeta a las ideas más apasionadas y helaba al recordar el tiempo, la espera sin fin, el amor, hasta que lágrimas como mares diminutos humedecían las pestañas sensuales; lejos de oscurecer su belleza, la realzaban de una rutilante vitalidad, hallada en el patetismo que se respiraba en cada gesto de la muñeca imprimiendo su huella desesperada en la frente, o en el registro enamorado de los suspiros que la mujer exhalaba desde el corazón.

-¡Sama!-Salomé contemplaba con aprensión, enroscada de forma tal que una alterada Hancock pudiera dramatizar sus delirios cómodamente asentada- ¡Hebihime-sama!-corrigió la emperatriz a los gritos. Llevó a su hermoso- e irritado- entrecejo unos dedos de pinza, como si el enojo concentrara hiel en un solo punto fisonomía de curvas laberínticas, laberinto de esquinas sinuosas. El codo en alto, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las rodillas muy juntas y flexionadas. La tensión se respiraba.

-¡Pero Hebihime-sama!, ¡todas la están esperando con entusiasmo!

Enishida, en un intento de conquistar la diplomacia se expresó con el ánimo conquistado por la devoción que sentía hacia la mismísima Gorgona.

Todas, ella como las demás, querían sentir la voz de la emperatriz vibrar en sus corazones, pasión semejante suponía una entrega al discurso, a las palabras, de la mujer que enlazaba los destinos de las Kujas con el pasado, con la historia de mujeres antes que ella, deslumbrantes de fiereza; era la Emperatriz el símbolo de un pueblo, eran las mujeres un pueblo; era el gong en sus pechos sentimiento de pertenencia, identidad. Y es el pasado, ya sea colectivo o individual, una entidad viva en el recuerdo, en la tradición; es el recuerdo el esfuerzo de nuestro pasado por hacerse porvenir **(*)**.

La secretaria buscaba apoyar las sabias palabras de Nyon-ba quien, sosegada en su impulso de repartir chirlos a diestra y siniestra a una niña demasiado caprichosa, se contentaba con elevar una ceja anciana. Clavada en su sitio, bastón en mano, el aura severo de su presencia contrastaba con el abnegado afecto en el rostro plácido de las hermanas Boa.

Esbeltas, fuertes, hermosas, Marigold y Sandersonia, una a cada lado de la hermana mayor, observaban con anchas sonrisas, unidas en el recuerdo nostálgico de la primera vez, la monarca, el obsequio. Como si el pensamiento de una remitiera al actuar de la otra, Marigold enterró una de sus manos en el apretado escote y ante la mirada del resto expuso un collar que siempre llevaba consigo. Era uno de sus valiosos tesoros, una lágrima de resina con un fulgor rubescente en el centro, fulgor que era sangre seca.

-Hace tanto tiempo, Onee-sama-habló Marigold, la voz profunda, sentimientos encontrados. Una sonrisa tenue, como rayo húmedo de sol, floreció en sus labios de serpiente.

Sandersonia, los ojos matizados por una fuerza etérea, dejó oír una risa breve que escondía ternura y melancolía. Mantenía un brazo en jarra mientras el otro le colgaba a un lado; su cabeza ladeada parecía inclinada por el peso de un ensueño. De sus hombros robustos nacía la capa de las Piratas Kuja, las temibles amazonas del mar; y en su espalda llevaba la marca de los Tenryuubitos, secreto de las hermanas Gorgona.

El brillo en los ojos de Enishida era de embelesada idolatría, pero en las miradas sapientes había algo más. El rostro de Hancock cobró una expresión serena; su pensamiento ancló miras en el recuerdo, el dolor y la esperanza.

Había sido bajo las garras de los Tenryuubitos que la Emperatriz tuvo su primera menstruación. La penuria, el maltrato, el hombre, no pudieron borrar la dicha que tal suceso imponía, como cascada de primavera, en el espíritu de las pequeñas Kujas. Ellas, entre barrotes de kairousekei, supieron en ese momento más que nunca que no podían caer, resultar vencidas. Ellas, que pertenecían a un pueblo, un origen, que eran libres de ser ellas, mujeres, entre barrotes de esclavitud.

Porque eran mujeres, eran libres.

Sucias, nauseabundas, podredumbre. Sí, y eran mujeres. Golpes, risas, blasfemias. Sí, y eran mujeres. La voluntad de las Guerreras Kuja era su voluntad, heredada de una cultura de rasgos definidos y normas inquebrantables.

Así, cada nuevo mes renovaba su determinación de sobrevivir, les recordaba el porqué habían de perseverar en su orgullo femenino, no derrumbarse contra el suelo de piedra, no sucumbir ante la humillación de ser expuestas y disfrutadas por crueldades egoístas.

Nyon-ba exhaló un suspiro, consciente del peso de los recuerdos. Enishida, por su parte, estrechó el sujetapapeles contra su pecho, como si el cronograma del día fuera a serle arrebatado. Sus ojos refulgían fervor apasionado.

-¡Hebihime-sama!, ¡por…-Calló, en un hipido alarmado. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás.

La alcoba se agazapó, reducida de pronto. Era el tacón de Boa Hancock lo que pisaba el estupor, firmemente apostada en una actitud erguida, el espacio y la sensación morían a sus pies de mujer como la música desvanecida de una cuerda que vibra, ausente y auténticamente ella en el cuerpo del alma, ése demacrado de notas.

_No importa si pateo un gatito, si te arranco los ojos, incluso si hiero a gente inocente... ¡El mundo siempre perdonará mis pecados! ¿Por qué, preguntas? Pues porque yo soy... ¡Hermosa!_

Dura la mirada, hizo a un lado sus mechones negros, los que rasgaron el aire en un arco despampanante y torció la hermosa boca.

-¿¡Qué estás esperando!?-Acusó violentamente, las pupilas perdidas en la inmensidad y el fuego azul en ellos-¡Que se congreguen en la arenga!, ¡porque es mi voz la que oirán!

Otro tacón chispeante y la capa de la emperatriz ondeó sacudida por el ademán autoritario de su brazo estirado, un brazo que hendía el aire y cualquier "pero" existente. Nyon-ba sonrió con la cabeza gacha y meciéndola con simpatía, orgullosa. Tremenda cabezota, pensó, es lo que quisimos durante todo el día. El resto se hacía pipí de la emoción.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*)** Lo admito, Unamuno.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aisa hacía dolorosas muecas bajo la espuma. Laki enjabonaba sus cabellos, pero burbujas blancas e infladas desbordaban de esa tundra de pelo, enredo y mugre. Si no fuera por su prima sería una niña roñosa, y no había nada de malo en eso. No podía haberlo. La espuma en cambio, hacía picar los ojos.

A la altura del abdomen flaco y desnudo, otro dolor. Punzante y abrazador, ¿por qué así?, ¿por qué tanta sensación podrida?, ¿por qué ella y Laki y no Wiper?.

-¡Duele!-gritó, arrancando su cola del asiento y alzándose sobre sus dos piernas, ancas frías y pícaras que la llevaban y traían de regreso de la sagrada Shandora cuando los adultos le sacaban los ojos de encima. Estiró sus brazos como abrazando una brisa repentina, luego sus manos atacaron su espumante cabeza y revolvió el menjunje -¡Duele!-repitió, agónica, quisquillosa.

Laki vio a la niña agazaparse, aferrada a sus tobillos. Suspiró y extendió una mano de dedos burbujeantes para acariciarla.

-Tía te está preparando una infusión, pasará, no te preocupes-susurró, amable. Su prima no pudo ver la amargura furtiva en su mirada.

El cuerpecito ensimismado y quieto la llevó a pensar que algo andaba mal, antes siquiera de preguntar Aisa la sorprendió con una voz rota:

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Kamakiri me tocara?-No la miraba, sus pequeños hombros caídos parecían estar muy lejos, aun teniéndola sujeta del hombro derecho.

Cuando Laki comprendió lo que sucedía, la tomó de la mano y le metió prisa hasta el hogar. Tuvo que tironear a una niña, riñar con una niña, convencer a, una mujercita. De camino al hogar, Kamakiri las saludó saliendo de detrás de una carpa, como siempre hacía. Tenía ese don de estar en cualquier parte.

A Aisa le molestaba que la tratara como una infanta y fuera tiernamente cargoso con ella, pero esa vez, sin reírse, Laki le exigió que no la tocara, tenían prisa. Y algo en la expresión oculta del hombre le hizo saber que compartía con su prima algo que ella no llegaba a comprender. Era extraño y horrible. ¿Por qué lo que ocultan los adultos es tan fácil de leer y tan sombrío?. No dejaba de ser así ni con Kamakiri, incluso con él, que la divertía, que era su amigo.

'No puedes tocarla', le habían dicho. Y su amigo retiró la mano sin insistir, casi dolía, si su estómago no le diera patadas en ese entonces y ahora. Si su prima no hubiera empleado ese tono, si los rasgos de Kamakiri no lo hubieran delatado, si la prisa… ¿pero por qué todo eso?, ¿Por qué tenía la _monstruo_…, eso?, ¿era algo malo? Debía serlo, porque dolía. Porque su madre la había mirado con un brillo enternecido y lamentable en los ojos aún después de abrazarla conmovida.

Un balde de agua ahogó sus pensamientos y una aguda exclamación rompió sus labios de mujer, con el timbre de una niña. Niña, mujer, malditas; Laki lo sabía, tía lo sabía, cuando los viles espíritus entraban al cuerpo por sus bocas abiertas, la sangre putrefacta brotaba. El chaman sabía, se trataba de demonios que empollaban en sus cuerpos fértiles y luego desaparecían para volver a poseerlas cada principio de mes. De esa forma los males en el mundo arraigaban sus raíces en la humanidad, tomando a las mujeres humanas que tontamente abren sus bocas. Y estaba bien, era la naturaleza, natural. El bien y el mal han de ser siempre una balanza.

La mujer engendraba demonios y hombres, estaba bien.

Pero sería malo que un hombre tocara a una mujer cuando está poseída por oscuras energías; la desgracia y la fatalidad apuntan a ella, atraídas y en consonancia con el aura femenina y maligna. Una mujer que menstrua no puede acercarse a las cosechas, no puede acompañar a los pescadores con sus redes, manchar la comida o la cara inocente de los niños. Todo se pudre, se corrompe, culpa de los demonios que llevan dentro y sus bocas tontas.

Es el destino de la mujer cargar el estigma, la repugnante realidad de ser infortunio para los seres queridos. Una mujer, debe ser venerada y cuidada por el hombre, porque le da sus hijos y prolonga la existencia de la raza, pero también hay que resguardarse de la maldad que acarrean. Malas, otras, estigmatizadas, por ser mujeres.

Malas, por llevar el demonio dentro. Otras, por ser la contrapartida de lo masculino. Estigmatizadas, por ser causa de las adversidades de la humanidad. Mujeres, por no haber nacido hombres.

Cuando Laki acabara de lavar el cuerpo maldito de su prima habría de llevarla con el chaman para que la purificara mediante un ritual, y debería vestirla con el atuendo acostumbrado a esos casos, para que los hombres pudieran ver en ella la maldición y alejarse de la blanda calamidad como se huye de las moscas.

Así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y el chaman decidiera que su ritual había surtido efecto y las energías malignas se hubieran aplacado. Pero la sangre manaría una vez al mes hasta muy entrada la edad, el estigma seguiría ahí. Y su marido no permitiría que tocara a sus hijos varones durante el menstruo, y una Aisa ya madre habría de explicarle a sus hijas que a partir de la menarca su femineidad se vería rechazada, habría de explicarles lo que los labios de Laki callaron de momento.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Nota:** Muchas culturas, muchas acepciones distintas de la menstruación.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri, che**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Margaret entreabrió sus labios, sintió antes de _saber, _que la mujer adusta que era Kykyo la abrazaba con el corazón. Tendía su brazo moreno hacia ella, el obsequio en mano. Para ello la había apartado del resto, la había mirado con la ternura precisa de la calidez.

Cubrió la boca sorprendida, las manos abiertas. El brillo en sus ojos rezumaba una fragancia avergonzada y frágil que descompuso el rostro severo de Kykyo, preocupándola. Cuando las pupilas se tocaron, supo que no tenía nada que temer.

El amor, rabiosa mariposa.

**.**

**.**

Seda y caracoles dentro de una botella, tirada. La tarde crecía en las esquinas de la estancia; imponía la selva su fragancia de trópico y mirra y espesura.

Las amazonas tenían en sus ancas enredado al sol, embebido por una humedad de tundra y aceites. Cobijada en cuna de mimbre Margaret oprimía al busto regio y moreno contra su espalda, sintiéndolo dulce, así como el mirto retuerce notas y arpegios en su trino desgarrado de hondo amanecer; recibida por el pecho tibio, condescendiente, se estremecía su ardor desnudo, las piernas abiertas, los muslos de amapola encimados a los muslos de tesón. Toda ella era ortiga de primavera mecida por el viento, brizna que era calentura.

Ojos que no veían, sentían, y su corazón era su cuerpo; reventaban los colores del día contra su piel de mujer, el rededor era un vientre tibio.

Buscaba el placer expandiendo sus piernas, adelantando la pelvis. Los dedos de Kykyo contorneaban la cara interna de los labios con una suavidad exigida, de forma que al rozar el centro de su locura una pluma cosquilleaba en sus entrañas, una tenaza hincaba sus asas en la tentación; de forma que al deslizarse un dedo pequeñito, furtivo, recto, entre los pliegues de ese abismo que se hunde hacia adentro de su boca escapaba un gemido de decepción y urgencia. Luego fue la palma entera, la que conquistó el aroma caliente de la carne roja y resbaló con sus fluidos. Margaret se agitó. Una mano desordenaba la temperatura en su entrepierna y la otra infringía posesión de sus senos blandos, turgentes. Sentía quemar sus pezones, la presión de las caricias ejercían un poder de fricción, de quemadura.

El éxtasis rubescente de sus mejillas, la boca tierna, ojos aguanosos y profundamente azules, enturbiaban el rostro bello sometiéndolo a los hondos encantos de la femineidad tersa y blanca.

Femineidad de Gorgona, Kuja, pirata, íntimamente ella, libre y hermosa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sexo vainilla, che.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mujer que siente existir su cuerpo como una herida. Arados surcan su blandura fértil, es hendida vigorosamente por punzadas como ataduras. Es lo que se posee, terruño; es el que posee, hombre.

Sudor, manos que son charcos de primavera. Tantea la hembra el suelo de tierra, de pieles; dibuja rastros arabescos, con manos jóvenes.

Recortada a medida que crece hacia el techo del cielo, su cielo, roto, descocido, carcomido por la estela vaporosa de una tarde impedida, la oscuridad estrecha su densidad plomiza entre los límites del entoldado. Era la carpa vieja, agujereada, apartada del centro del pueblo, olvidada.

Ejercía su yugo, la hombría indubitable; se le estremecía el alma. Tensó sus muslos de amapola, invadida su noche ciega por polillas con espinas.

Ella era el junco a la vera del río y su desembocadura; feroz la inclinación del torrente, como si el arroyo fuera la savia pétrea de las montañas con cumbres que tocan a los dioses, Laki quebró en un suspiro desbocado. El rostro absorto en la serenidad paciente del dolor. Pensamientos delicuescentes filtrándose por ese aguijón del día que le permitía escapar al exterior—la carpa agujereada, el cielo roto—, fuera de ese momento, del abismo en que podía tocarse el latido crispado de los corazones, corazones de piel, manos, aliento.

Él busca hacerla profundamente suya, ansía en el goce una conciencia que lo reconozca como el descendiente del honorable guerrero Calgara, como la trascendencia inmutable de firmes promesas, heredero de una identidad. Ella no tenía historia, ni porvenir, sino a través de él; sola, era una masa de sexo transida.

Sentía. Rápidos meandros en su cintura. Sentía. Algas húmedas entre sus piernas. Sentía. La respiración profunda y tosca de la carne aspirando las distancias, plegándose al silencio como si éste fuera sangre húmeda, espesa.

Pechos de mar, turbia dulzura, prisa. Espuma.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic sujeto a futuras modificaciones, lamento las molestias.**


End file.
